If Love Could Kill Oh Wait It Can
by livelovelaugh052
Summary: Bella is a freshman in college. When she meets Jacob she’s thankful she’s finally found a friend. That is until Bella rejects Jacob and turns to Edward for romance instead. Jacob doesn’t handle the rejection well and chaos and danger soon follow. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone!! It's liveurlifecrazy and neverstopdreaming!! This is the 1st story that we're co-authoring together!! Hope you like it!!! **

**Summary: **Bella is a freshman in college. When she meets Jacob she's thankful she's finally found a friend. That is until Bella rejects Jacob and turns to Edward for romance instead. Jacob doesn't handle the rejection well and Chaos and danger follows.

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

I roared into the parking lot and pulled into my usual parking spot. I didn't need to look up to see the glares I was getting from everyone around me. I was pretty much glared at everywhere I went. Hey...I can't help it if my motorcycle draws attention to me. I smiled and waved to all the people still staring at me as I made my way to class. Like always, it worked like a charm. The crowds of people instantly dispersed deciding that I wasn't worth their time and annoyed with my attempts to be friendly. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the message was from Leah.

**Where the hell r u? Class started 10 min. ago!**

I rolled my eyes and sighed. My annoying, younger sister was always the one to worry. But she was right. He was going to kill me if I was late again. I shut my phone and was about to leave when something caught my eye. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was walking past me and she looked lost.

Instead of approaching her right away, I decided to stare at her for a few moments, watching her confused expression. I liked to watch people because they acted so differently when they didn't know someone was watching. It was kind of a hobby of mine.

This girl was particularly interesting to watch because she was so beautiful. She had the palest skin I've ever seen with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She walked right by me without even glancing in my direction. I leaned against my motorcycle as I watched her pull out a map. After a few minutes, the brown-haired beauty put the map away and put her head in her hands.

_Screw Professor Cullen_ I thought quickly making up my mind.

Smirking, I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

**A/N: Ok so we know that was short but it is only the first chapter!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! We LOVE getting reviews and it inspires us to write!!!! Make sure you check out our own individual stories ok? =] Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter! You'll all be happy to know it's A LOT longer than the 1st chapter!!! =] Sorry it took so long! Anyways...there's an important note at the bottom so make sure you read it! Now...on to the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight...only the books and DVD!! =]**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"Whoa…you might want to watch out there!" a deep voice broke through my internal rambling of how stupid I was to be walking around with a map in front of my face. As a result, I had just bumped into ANOTHER person.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No problem. I'm Emmett."

I finally got the nerve to look at the person I had bumped into. He was a tall, burly guy with dark curly hair and dancing brown eyes.

"I'm Isabella…I mean…Bella. Isabella is my name but I liked to be called Bella. I don't know why I told you Isabella in the first place. But anyways…do you think you can help me? I'm trying to find my dorm room."

"Sure! What's the name?"

"Uhhh...I actually don't know. It's just highlighted on the map!"

"Here, let me see…ok so what you do is…"

I tried to follow his directions but they were too confusing!!! Once he was finished, I thanked him and walked off in the direction that he pointed. After about ten minutes I was completely lost.

I moaned and let my head fall into my hands, feeling completely hopeless. Whose brilliant idea was it to let me transfer schools in the middle of the semester? I mean, I couldn't find my way around my way around my best friend's house half the time, let alone a giant college campus. It would take me hours to find my way to my dorm. I sighed again as I realized that I was pitying myself. It was pathetic but I would have continued to wallow in self pity if I hadn't felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I gasped, spinning around wildly and dropping my things on the ground...

"Ow," I heard someone yell in surprise.

_Oops! _

I looked down to see the person who startled me lifting my bags of his foot. He was a tall guy with russet colored skin and piercing dark eyes. He had a scowl on his face which quickly turned into friendly smile. This made me feel so much worse for hurting him. My cheeks flushed with color and I wanted to run away to avoid embarrassment. I seriously debated the idea before realizing that it wasn't an option. I rushed forward and attempted to pull my bags back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, reaching for my bags.

He looked down at me and continued to smile, but refused to let me help. It only took him a second to gather my stuff and regain his balance. I wanted to say something to break the silence but I was having trouble speaking. His gaze was making me uncomfortable. At first his look was friendly but now he was flat out staring; his stare was penetrating.

"It's fine. You're obviously new here; I'm Jacob Black," he said.

"Uhh…nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan," I said fidgeting nervously.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella Swan," he grinned as he shook my hand. "You look like you could use some help. Where are you going?"

He had an easy-going manner that, once again, made me feel relaxed. Though his gaze was a little creepy, he seemed like a genuinely good person.

"I'm trying to find my dorm," I explained returning my gaze once again to my pointless map. "I asked this one guy…uh…Emmett but I think he gave me the wrong directions or something because I'm lost."

Jacob burst into laughter. "You let _Emmett_ give you directions?" he asked, his grin wider than ever. "Wow. I am so sorry that must have been horrible."

I shrugged. "No, Emmett seemed really nice. He was just…wrong."

Jacob glanced around and then leaned in closer toward me like he was going to share some big secret.

"A word of advice," he began, "Don't let Emmett _ever_ give you directions. He's pretty well known for always giving the wrong ones."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You're new, remember?"

He gave me one of his friendly and easy going smiles and reached for my map. He paused.

"May I?" he asked.

I nodded and handed it over, the embarrassment still rendering me pretty speechless. I hated feeling so helpless and I hated asking for help.

He glanced over the map for a second.

"Hmmm," he muttered. "Okay. Well, first's things first: you're walking in the wrong direction."

He folded up my map, put a hand on my shoulder and spun me gently around. He pointed straight ahead.

"You need to go back that way."

I smiled sheepishly feeling the blush creep back along my face.

"And," he continued. "All you have to do is walk straight until you see the auditorium. Make a left. You're dorm is behind it."

I looked in the direction he was pointing in and noticed, for the first time, the sign with an arrow pointing to the dorms. I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Jacob shook his head. "No problem, I don't mind. In fact, I'll even show you where it is."

He began walking toward my dorm without as much as another word. I paused, too surprised at first to follow him.

He turned around, saw me standing there and stopped. He studied me for a moment, obviously wondering if there was something wrong with me. His brow furrowed in puzzlement and a smile threatened to cross his face.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"What? Oh…yeah. Okay," I agreed finally walking forward.

Satisfied Jacob continued walking ahead of me, pausing every so often to turn around and stare at me. It was a little unnerving. He could obviously tell I was behind him due to my shadow and footsteps but for some reason he felt the need to watch me walk. I tried to ignore the creepy quality because he was being so nice but something about him was off and it was bothering me.

"Well, here we are."

My thoughts were interrupted once again by Jacob. I tore my thoughts away from my strange new friend and looked up at my dorm attempting to memorize its exact location.

"Thanks," I said again.

"Do you want me to help you find your actual room?" He asked a little eagerly, already unfolding the map that hadn't left his possession.

He placed my stuff back on the ground so that he could read the map more easily. Although he was currently multitasking, he still found the time to stare at me. He was gazing at me coolly; his dark eyes seemed to be studying my very presence.

"Umm…well I don't know," I stuttered.

I didn't really want him to see my room. I suddenly realized what was off about him. He was giving me that creepy stalker vibe. But then again, he was really nice and I _would_ be the type of person to get lost. I bit my lip, considering my options but Jacob didn't give me a chance to decide.

"Don't worry. I'm not busy and I want to help. I'll show you." He put my map in his pocket, gathered my things and walked into the building. I had no choice but to follow him.

Luckily my room was pretty easy to find. It was on the second floor in the first hallway when you walked in. It would be easy to remember the way.

"Do you have a key?" Jacob asked as we reached the door.

"Uh…well…yeah, but I have to find it. Y-you can go if you want. It could take me a while," I lied, wanting to be alone.

Jacob noticed my strange behavior and sighed.

"Bella, I'm not trying to follow you around or anything. I'm not even trying to hit on you, although I wouldn't entirely be opposed to the idea of going out with you. I'm just trying to help you and I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. You know that right?"

I closed my eyes, sighed, and once again the blush returned. I was officially an idiot. Here it was, my first day of school and I was trying to get rid of the only friend I had. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a single silver key, smiled, and handed it to Jacob.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright. I understand."

He unlocked the door and brought my stuff inside.

"Looks like you've got a roommate," he said gesturing the open closet full of clothes and shoes, and the dresser decorated with an array of makeup and hair products. He put my stuff on the empty bed and looked around.

"Alice Cullen," he muttered reading the name on an open text book.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Not really. I know she hangs out with…well you wouldn't know them. It's a whole group of people. Emmett's in it. I don't really talk to her though.

"Oh."

An awkward silence followed my blank statement. Jacob had his hands in his pocket and he started to whistle softly. He glanced around the room and then returned his gaze to me.

"So…?" I said, trying to break the silence.

Jacob sighed. "Well, I guess I should go. Unless you need help unpacking…?" he added hopefully.

"Uh, no thanks," I respectfully declined. I didn't need him seeing all of my personal items. "I'm picky about my stuff."

He shrugged, understanding that I wasn't just trying to get rid of him.

"Cool. So I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Sure," I agreed, suddenly okay with the idea of hanging out with him. He seemed like a cool person and there was something about him that made him easy to be around.

"Okay. Bye Bella! Good luck with everything and I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you later." He smiled and waved at me before walking out the door.

I couldn't help smiling back and waving in response.

"Bye Jacob!" I said. "And thanks!"

I heard his muffled voice from the hallway.

"No problem."

I laughed and sat down on my bed. I had gotten this far, surely I could survive the rest of the day.

**A/N: Hi again! Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Now here's the important part: We're not sure how often we're going to be able to update. Right now we're thinking every other week...just wanted to let you know! We'll try to update sooner though! K...well you know the drill....**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! IT INSPIRES US!! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We're BAAACCCK!!! =] Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! neverstopdreaming and I (liveurlifecrazy) both own Twilight!! Yep...that's right...we both own the books and DVD!! =]**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice!"

"What is it Emmett?" I asked in a bored voice as he came bursting in Rosalie's dorm room. Rose and I were doing some online shopping so you can understand my distraction.

"I just met this girl named Bella. She's hot by the way—" he broke off as Rose turned away from her laptop to glare at him. "Anyways…I started talking to her and she would be perfect for Edward!"

That caught my attention.

"Spill," I ordered, turning away from the computer.

"Ok well her name is Isabella but she likes to be called Bella. She has long brown hair and dark brown eyes and really pale skin; like paler than Edward pale. She's really shy and she blushes a lot. Anyway…after talking to her for a few minutes I realized just how perfect she'd be for Edward; we need to get them together. And we definitely need to get rid of Tanya."

Rose and I nodded in agreement. We couldn't stand Edward's girlfriend; we didn't know what he saw in her. She was clingy, annoying, and a manipulative liar.

"You know," I said slowly, "I'm supposed to be getting a new roommate today. They didn't tell me her name but…we could always throw a party in her honor and Emmett can just happen to invite this Bella girl! Think about it…it could work right?"

"You know Alice…that's a really good idea. Besides…do we really need an excuse to party??" Rose asked excitedly.

"This is gonna be so great!" I squealed. "I get two additional best friends and Edward gets a new girlfriend!"

"We need to start planning—now," Rose ordered.

"Ok who should we invite? I think it should only be a few people so that we don't overwhelm Bella or your new roommate," Emmett said with a thoughtful look on his face.

I snorted. "Like that would work. Emmett…you know what happens when you try to keep a party between a few select people!"

"Good point."

"Well let's just start with the three of us, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, and…who else?"

"We should invite Leah; she's pretty cool and from what you've told us about Bella it seems like they would get along pretty well," Rose put in.

"Oh and we should definitely invite Angela and Ben," I added.

"What about Jessica, Kate, Irina, Lauren, Emily, Quill, Claire, Karen, Paul, Sam, Embry and Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Umm…Claire, Emily, Quill, Embry, and Karen are ok but I don't know about the others."

"Well you know if Tanya is going then Kate, Irina, Jessica, and Lauren are going to be there." Rose said.

"Uggh," I said in disgust, "good point." I glanced at time before saying, "Tell you what, I'm going to go meet my new roommate and prepare her for the party. You guys think of anyone else we can invite and give them a call. I'll call Jasper on my way over to my dorm. Emmett you can tell Edward."

"Ok," Rose quickly agreed—a little _too_ quickly.

"Rosalie!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"Uhh…no I don't," she said avoiding eye contact.

"Well since I have to spell it out for you…when I say you and Emmett need to think of more people we can invite I actually mean it!!!!"

"Well what else would we do, Alice?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm going to be calling you every five minutes. No distractions! Just work. Got it?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes Alice. Now go meet your roommate!"

I waved as them as they walked out the door. Not even a second passed before I heard giggling and moaning coming from behind the door. I shuddered at the mental image I received.

I quickly moved away from the door and headed towards my dorm. Within ten minutes I had reached my door.

**A/N: Ok so we know this was short but...if we get lots and lots of reviews...we'll be inspired to write which means...we'll update by Wednesday the latest!!! so you know what that means.....**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so we actually didn't get that many review but we decided to update anyway! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what!!! Stephenie Meyer called us today and said she'd lend us the rights to Twilight!! =] But then she took it back and said it was a belated April Fools' Day joke! =[ In short: We don't own Twilight...never have and never will!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey! Have you heard about the new girl on campus?" Emmett boomed walking into my room without knocking—as usual.

"No Emmett, I have not heard about her. Care to fill me in?"

I honestly didn't care about the new girl. The only reason I asked was because Emmett would only bug me until I finally gave in and asked.

"Ok well I only saw her for a minute and I couldn't even get a good look at her with that _dog _Jacob blocking my view. She has long brown hair and dark brown eyes and really pale skin; like paler than you pale and..."

_It's possible to be paler than me?_ I thought incredulously. After I had that dubious thought, I zoned out and stopped listening to Emmett's monologue.

"…so anyways, from what I did see, she'd be perfect for you. Well you know…after you break up with Tanya of course," he muttered that last part.

"Wait…what?" I asked, startled out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…you guys have to go out. You'd look super really cute together!" he all but squealed.

"Emmett, I think you've been spending a little too much time with Alice."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"You just squealed about how cute I would look with this new girl instead of with my girlfriend. You do remember that I have a girlfriend right? Her name is Tanya?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…I remember her. I just think that you'd look cute with Be—the new girl."

"Why are you so obsessed with this new girl?"

"Isabella," he said instantly. "I mean Bella. Actually her name is Isabella but she likes to be called Bella."

"And you know this…how? Besides, I thought you didn't even get a good look at her."

"Ok so I lied. I bumped into her earlier, before I saw her with Jacob, and she asked for directions and we started talking and I found out her name and gave her directions."

"Tell me you're kidding," I groaned. Emmett is NOTORIOUS for giving people wrong directions. No wonder Bella was with Jacob Black; she probably got lost.

"I gave her the right directions!" he protested. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok ok ok! I gave her the wrong directions. I couldn't help it!"

"Leave Emmett," I ordered. "Go find and bother Alice, Rose, and Jasper."

"I was just with them," he whined. "Besides, don't you want me to tell you where the new girl lives? I got a good look at her map and I know where her dorm is."

"Emmett!" I yelled. "I have no interest in the new girl. If you would listen to me you would know that!"

He rolled his eyes, not bothered by my frustration.

"Yeah, but Edward, come on! You need a girlfriend."

"Are you serious? Emmett, I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah a crappy one," he mumbled under his breath before smiling at me innocently. He wanted me to hear his insult and he knew I did. I scowled at him, trying to fill my green eyes with as much anger as possible.

"Listen Edward, you know I'm right. Tanya is awful! She's clingy and annoying." Emmett pointed out.

"She is not clingy—" I began but was interrupted by the annoying ringing of the dorm's phone.

I sighed and didn't answer it. It wasn't my cell so I knew who was calling. Only one person ever called me on this phone. The answering machine picked it up on the third ring

"Hey, this is Edward and Jasper's dorm. Leave a message."

After the beep Tanya's high-pitch voice started.

"Hi Edward!" she squealed. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in fifteen minutes! Why haven't you called me yet? You told me in class that you were going straight back to your room. That was ten minutes ago! I know you must be in your room. I'll be there in…uh….thirty seconds. I'm walking upstairs now!"

"Damn," I muttered glancing around. I didn't have time to leave before she got here. I glanced up at Emmett.

He grinned and whispered, "Well speak of the devil."

He was doing everything he could not too laugh.

"We have sooo much to talk about sweetie pie!" Tanya continued. "There's an awesome party tonight and we have to go! Oh my god! We can wear matching outfits! Remember that pink t-shirt I bought you? Of course you do. You can wear that! It's so cute when guys where pink to show their sensitive side. I'll wear a pink shirt too! We'll look amazing! Eddy-pie guess what? I'm here!"

Tanya's obnoxious voice was cut off by knocking on the door. I intended to pretend I wasn't home but Emmett decided it would be funny to be cruel.

He smiled mischievously and opened the door.

"Tanya! It's so nice to see you," he said sarcastically.

Tanya didn't notice the sarcasm. She smiled sweetly.

"Aww. Thanks. Is Edward here?" she asked peering around Emmett.

"Of course, he was just looking for that pink shirt you bought him. It's his favorite. Our Eddy-pie is so excited about that party tonight." He bit his lip to hold back the laughter.

"I knew you would be!" Tanya said walking to my closet to look for the shirt. "It's going to be great!

While she was tossing half of my clothes on my bed I turned to Emmett.

"I'm going to kill you!" I mouthed.

"What, I thought she was great?" Emmett whispered, turning my own words against me. I sighed. He was right. Tanya was clingy and annoying and I needed a new girlfriend.

Emmett noticed the revelation in my eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well uh…I'll leave you two love birds alone," he said, a hint of a smile on his face. He turned and left the room quickly before I could protest.

"You're brother is so nice!" Tanya said before turning her attention back to my wardrobe.

"Yeah…uh…Tanya, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tanya turned and smiled, an adoring look in her eyes.

"Of course you can."

She dropped the black jacket she was holding and took a seat next to me on the bed. She placed my hand in hers and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What is it?" She wondered sweetly.

I cringed. This was going to be difficult. I hated breaking up with people. Tanya was really nice and I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't handle her anymore.

"Tanya, we need to talk about…about….well about our-our relationship," I choked out.

Tanya turned her big blue eyes up toward me and frowned. At first I thought she caught my hints and was about to cry. I braced myself for the tears but she surprised me by smiling.

"Edward! I can't believe this!" She squealed in excitement. "You're finally ready to tell me you love me! I knew this would happen soon! We're just too perfect for each other! I love you too!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Now, about the party," she said, changing the subject before I could even wipe the shock off my face. "Wear this shirt. The pink will match mine and it'll look fabulous with your skin. It starts at ten, so you should probably pick me up at nine. You know, so we can make sure we match. It's going to be great! I'm so excited and I'm so glad were to that point in our relationship where we can express our love. I love you too but I have to go get ready. It starts in just a few hours!"

She kissed me quickly and before I could say anything, skipped out the door.

"What?!?" I asked the empty air. I hadn't said anything! I tried to break up with her and she mistook that as a sign of love! How did that happen?

Emmett walked back into the room a few minutes later wearing a puzzled expression.

"I didn't expect her to be so happy about the break-up," he muttered to himself.

"I didn't break up with her," I mumbled, still in shock.

"Edward! You're such a chicken! Now what?"

I sighed. "Now I get to wear my _favorite_ pink shirt to an _amazing _party that I'm attending with the girl I _love_," I replied sarcastically with false enthusiasm.

"Well," Emmett said, "Sucks for you. Next time don't be such a chicken."

He shook his head and walked out the door leaving me to ponder my unintentional mistake.

**A/N: Ok so there you have it!! Next update might not be for a while!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It gives us so much inspiration! When we don't get reviews we start to worry that our story is horrible!! Please review...we're begging! ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! So here's the next chapter! We hope you like it! =]**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight...maybe one day we will....**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

I was attempting to unpack my things when someone burst through the door. Surprised I dropped my things and turned toward the intruder. She was short and petite with light green eyes and short spiky black hair

When she saw me her eyes lit up in happiness. She grinned and danced gracefully into the room.

"You must be my new roommate!" she squealed excitedly. She danced forward and hugged me like we were old friends. "I'm Alice!"

"I-uh…" I stuttered, surprised by her friendliness.

She didn't really notice my pathetic attempts to introduce myself. She had already skipped away from me and was busy appraising the wardrobe on my bed, a slight frown on her face.

Well, this just won't do," she muttered to herself.

"What?" I asked her cautiously, taking a step forward to peer over her shoulder. She was rummaging through my clothes, muttering under her breath. I caught a few of the words she was saying.

"Disastrous… impossible….no style…"

I glance down at my clothes. My style was simple. Jeans, t-shits, anything cotton and comfortable. Apparently this didn't sit well with Alice.

After a moment she sighed and turned toward me.

"You need a makeover."

"Makeover?" I echoed questioningly. I didn't like the sound of that.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry but your wardrobe is just…hopeless!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"And it wouldn't hurt to spice up your hair or makeup a little either." She added, studying me. I could almost see the gears in her head turning as she thought up some way to enhance my nonexistent beauty.

"Uh…I don't know about this," I admitted nervously.

Alice smiled warmly. "Don't be silly…" She trailed off, suddenly realizing she didn't know my name.

"Bella," I introduced myself.

**Alice's POV**

My mouth dropped open in shock. "What…what did you say your name was?"

"Bella…well my name is actually Isabella but I liked to be called Bella."

"YOU'RE BELLA?!?" I shrieked.

"Umm…yes?"

No way! This was just way too perfect! Bella was my roommate! I wanted to squeal in excitement and hug her again, but I was afraid I might scare her away. She already looked like she was going into shock because of my behavior.

Emmett had said they would look cute together and for once he was right. She would be absolutely_ perfect_for him—a thousand times better for him then _Tanya. _I cringed just thinking of her. Now that I would be around Bella more, I could easily throw the two of them together. I could talk about Edward and start instilling thoughts of him into her mind. It would be easy! I ginned mischievously, my eyes gleaming with my new plan.

"So….Bella," I began sweetly. "I'm sure you're probably having a lot of trouble finding your classes."

Bella blushed. "Well…yeah just a little. I had someone named Emmett try to help me but I think he gave me the wrong directions and then this other kid…Jacob finally helped me find my way."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Emmett. I would have said something to Bella on the subject but I was too excited about my plan to get her and Edward together.

"Well, I know the _perfect_ person to show you around! His name is Edward and he knows the school better than anyone. I'm sure he'd _love_ to meet you. I'll introduce you guys later!" I said enthusiastically. This was going to be great!

"Uh…okay, I guess."

"He's gorgeous, you know," I told her.

She blushed again. "Oh. Are you guys dating?"

I began to laugh hysterically.

"Me…and…Edward??" I choked out between laughter. "No! He's my brother silly!"

She frowned. "Oh."

"But…he doesn't have a girlfriend," I hinted. It was lie but I was planning on finding a way to get rid of Tanya so it didn't really matter.

"Oh, ok," Bella said. She didn't seem too interested.

"He's really smart, amazingly sweet, and hopelessly romantic," I bragged hoping to spark Bella's interest.

"Really?" she asked.

_Yes!_

I nodded. "Yeah and he's a perfect gentlemen and a great musician!" I continued.

"Wow," Bella muttered in awe.

"Yep. I'll introduce you guys at the party tonight."

"Party?" Bella asked confused.

**Bella's POV**

"What party?"

"Oh just a little get together I'm throwing in your honor," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh y-you don't have to do that," I stuttered.

"I know…but I want to!"

"I'm not really the party…_type._ I…I don't like being in big crowds."

"Oh don't worry…it's only going to be a few people!"

"A few? How many is a few?"

"Well there's me, my boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie, and of course my brothers Edward and Emmett!"

"Oh…well…I guess that's not that bad."

"So I can count on you to be there?"

"Uhh…yeah I guess so."

Then what she said dawned on me.

"Wait a minute. Did you say you're brother was Emmett?"

"Uhh…yeah?"

"Is he tall and burly with dark curly hair and brown eyes?" I asked.

"Yep! That's Emmett! How did you—wait…let me guess. You asked him for directions didn't you?"

"Yeah…but I got lost; he wasn't very helpful."

Alice groaned. "I'm gonna kill him," she muttered before turning to me and saying, "Word of advice Bella…don't EVER take directions from Emmett."

I smirked. "Yeah I've been told that."

**A/N: Ok well...there it is! Did you like the chapter?? =] We don't know when the next update will be but it shouldn't take too long!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/story-alerted/favorited (--is that a word?? lol)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Oh yeah!! One more thing...if you haven't already...make sure you go check out our individual stories!! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long...we've been pretty busy! Anyways...here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

"Okay Bella, you can open your eyes now!" Alice whispered, sounding as if she was about to burst with anticipation.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter in protest. Why did I even agree to this makeover? _When_ did I even agree to this makeover? Oh that's right; Alice didn't really give me a chance to agree. She kind of forced me into it before I could say anything.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, afraid of what I might see.

Alice stomped her foot and I could hear from her voice that she was pouting. "Bella!" She whined," Please open your eyes. You look amazing, I promise!"

I sighed. "Fine."

I opened my eyes, cringing away from the mirror and bracing myself for what I might see.

_Huh, _I thought to myself, _I don't look that bad!_

Alice had dressed me in a strapless polka dot dress. The pretty black and white dress had a flared skirt with a ruffled hem. My gaze wandered down to my shoes. Alice had put me in a pair of Calvin-Klein four-inch heels with fringe detailing. My make-up was subtle but pretty and my hair looked amazing! My normally frizzy curls were now sleek and shiny.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Alice your amazing!" I gasped. "I didn't even know I _could _look like this. Thank you!"

Alice was beaming by the time I finished speaking. She hugged me tightly and then gasped backing up to make sure she hadn't ruined my hair.

"I knew you would love it! Now we have to get going. The party started a few minutes ago. We don't want to be too late. After all, it is in your honor," she reminded me.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled weakly, my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. "The party."

I looked into the mirror to see that my face had paled a few shades lighter due to my extreme nervousness.

"You'll be fine Bella," Alice reassured me. She gripped my arm tightly and pulled me out of the chair. "Now let's go."

Unable to say no, I followed her for ten minutes until we finally the dorm where the party was held. Alice smiled at me and then pushed open the door.

I gasped in surprise. The place was filled with people! There wasn't an inch of the room that wasn't being occupied by someone. The music was blaring and I could barely hear myself think.

I turned toward Alice accusingly. "Just a few people?!"

Alice smiled at me tentatively and shrugged. "Well, you know how these things are. College parties sometimes get out of hand."

"No I don't!" I shouted over the music. "Alice, I've never been to a party before!"

"There's a first time for everything," she said and pushed me through the door before I could turn around and leave.

She grabbed onto my arm and led me through the crowd of people. We stopped in front someone I recognized as Emmett and some beautiful blond girl who was standing next to him.

Nice to see you again Bella," Emmett grinned. "Find everything okay?"

Alice slapped him on the arm. He looked at her in shock.

"Don't ever give Bella the wrong direction again!" she scolded him.

"Sorry." He looked at me and smiled in apology.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," Alice introduced politely. "Rosalie, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. You can call me Rose"

"Nice to meet you too," I agreed.

"So have you met Edward yet?" Emmett asked. I saw both Rosalie and Alice give him a dark look but I didn't understand why.

"Nope, not yet," Alice answered for me. "I was going to introduce her to him now. Come on Bella, let's go.

**EPOV**

It was amazing. The music was blaring so loudly that I could barely hear myself thing and yet I could still here _her_ ramble on about my amazing pink shirt. Yep, that's right. I actually had to wear the pastel pink shirt to the party.

"Edward this is just so great! I'm having so much fun! Are you having fun? Of course you are, you're with me, remember? I love this song. Don't you love this song? We should dance! I bet we would look great together since we match! Come on lets dance!" She spoke quickly, all of her words forming one long sentence as she grabbed my arm.

I pulled away politely.

"Actually Tanya, I have to find Emmett," I lied. "I have to thank him for something he did earlier."

Tanya smiled, missing my sarcasm.

"Okay Eddie! I'll go dance with Angela and Jessica!" She kissed me lightly on the cheek and then bounced away.

I sighed.

"Edward!" Alice's voice chirped from behind me. "I have someone to introduce to you!"

I turned around and had to keep myself from gasping in surprise. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had creamy white skin and eyes like melted chocolate. She flushed a bright red as I stared at her and I couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She smiled at me tentatively, running her fingers through her long, soft waves in nervousness.

"Uh…Hi. I-I'm Edward," I stuttered nervously, extending my hand. I sounded pathetic but I just couldn't help it. I was mesmerized by her incredible beauty.

"Bella," she muttered shyly, reaching forward timidly to shake my hand.

Her hands were so warm and soft that when she dropped her hand away I could have sworn I felt my hand tingling from its touch.

"Oh, look, there's Jasper!" Alice interrupted suddenly. "You two talk, I'll be back."

She gave me a sly smile as she passed and I was suddenly sure that she was working with Emmett to play matchmaker. Normally I would have been mad, but after seeing Bella I couldn't argue with them. I suddenly wanted to be with her more than anything in the world.

"So do you like the party?" I asked casually after a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh…no," she admitted truthfully. "But that's only because I'm not good with big crowds and people."

"You're shy?" I guessed and she nodded.

"Sorry Alice dragged you down here."

"It's okay." She smiled, seemingly to relax a little.

"So, how has your first day been so far?" I asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged "Not that great. I got lost and then had to endure a makeover from Alice."

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Alice has quite a way with fashion. I've been around her so long that I think her fashion sense has started to wear off on me."

She raised her eyebrows at me, eyeing my pink shirt, and smirked. "Really?"

I smiled because she seemed more relaxed and confident when she laughed.

"Sorry. My girlfriend made me wear this," I explained.

Bella frowned and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Alice said you didn't have a girlfriend."

I paused. So Alice had talked about me? And Bella was concerned that I didn't have a girlfriend? I smiled, my spirits rising. Maybe Bella liked me?

"Uh…well, yeah. I have a girlfriend, but….I tried to break up with her and she didn't seem to get the hint. I don't know," I told her truthfully. I wasn't sure why I was so truthful with her. There was just something about her that made me feel comfortable.

She nodded. "Oh. I understand. Maybe you should talk to her?" she suggested. She almost looked a little happier.

"Yeah, I was going to try again tonight, thanks."

She smiled was about to speak when a voice interrupted her.

"Bella?" the voice held a mixture of surprise, jealousy, and slight anger. I peered through the crowd and noticed Jacob walking toward Bella with a scowl on his face.

**A/N: Hi again! So did you like this chapter??? lol...review and let us know please! **

**(btw-Bella's outfit can be found on our profile)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =]**


	7. Please Don't Hate Us!

**A/N: Hey everyone! We're really really really really really really sorry but…we've decided to put his story on hold. We feel sooo horrible about this but we really just need some time to focus on a new idea we had for a story. We feel so strongly about this story that we're both finding it hard to write anything else. Trust us when we say this new story is definitely worth waiting for. Please don't hate us! As soon as we get a good chunk of the new story written we'll start writing for this story again! Sorry!! **


End file.
